


Moons and Junes and Ferris Wheels

by StormVandal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormVandal/pseuds/StormVandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Frank would walk around in a public place clutching a teddy bear in one hand and holding Gerard's hand with the other was one of the many reasons Gerard was completely in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moons and Junes and Ferris Wheels

"Gerard, where are we going?"

The question came from the passenger seat, and was put forth in a slightly impatient manner. Gerard sighed.

"I told you, Frank, it's a surprise," he said dully. He couldn't believe how badly this was going. Frank was still being snippy, the atmosphere was tense, and he was considering turning around and going home, because there didn't really seem to be much point in going through with this with Frank still pissed off.

The fight the night before had been stupid, and Gerard couldn't even remember what it had been about. Something pointless. Something petty. Something entirely not worth this.

Yet despite the fact that the whole fight was stupid, and despite the fact that it was their seven-year anniversary the next day, Gerard had been angry and Frank had been angry and voices had been raised and Gerard had ended up sleeping on the couch. Well, "sleeping" wasn't quite the right word. He'd certainly been banished to the couch, but he had not done much sleeping. He'd mostly just lay there, staring at the ceiling and feeling like he might cry, remembering how the last time they had fought, Frank had stormed out only to return twenty minutes later, explaining to Gerard that Queen's "You're My Best Friend" had been the first thing to come on when he'd put his iPod on shuffle and that, after listening to it, he'd _had_ to come back. This had led to them jumping around in the living room, singing along to Queen songs at the top of their lungs, dancing badly and laughing.

There was no singing or dancing or laughing presently. Gerard briefly considered putting Queen's Greatest Hits on, but decided that Frank would probably just turn it off, given the mood he was in.

The silence in the car grew deafening and Gerard was seriously considering just going home. But he'd been so excited, had been planning this for ages, and today was his last chance.

He kept driving.

Some silences just have to be broken, and this one was one of them. But Frank was so stony that it took Gerard a few minutes to work up the courage to say anything. Eventually he just took a deep breath and began to chip away at the unresponsive rock that was his boyfriend at the moment.

"Hey," he said timidly. "You know what day it is, right?"

Frank huffed. "Obviously," he muttered sullenly.

Gerard had not been expecting a response. He tried again, somewhat encouraged.

"Seven years today," he said. "That's pretty fucking impressive."

There was no response this time. Gerard glanced over. Was that the flicker of a small smile?

"You remember that day, right?" he prodded.

"Yeah," said Frank. It wasn't exactly a response to jump for joy about, but there was less aggression in his tone now. Gerard went on.

"July 20th," he said, "And we'd all gone to the fair."

"I said I remember, Gerard," Frank said impatiently.

"Just listen," said Gerard.

Frank sighed. Gerard was beginning to get discouraged again, but he wasn't going to give up now.

"Mikey spent the whole day harrassing me. He wanted me to tell you I liked you. He said that it was really obvious and that it was driving him and Ray insane."

Frank did not interrupt. Gerard glanced over again. He was looking away, but Gerard could tell from his body language that he was not only listening, but also curious. Gerard had never told him this before.

"I just kept saying no. I told him that you were my best friend, which he obviously already knew. I mean, I guess it was pretty obvious considering we've been practically inseperable since, what first grade?" 

Was that a chuckle? Gerard's spirits lifted.

"I told him that I wouldn't risk our friendship for anything and he got all exasperated. He said "Frank loves you. Even if it's not in the way you love him, he's not gonna hate you or whatever. He'll understand. I told him to fuck off. He refused. He told me to tell you or he'd tell you himself. I just remember thinking "Oh shit.""

That was definitely a chuckle. This was going far better than expected.

"That was when we got in line for the ferris wheel, and Mikey made damn sure you and I were in a bucket together... Is that what those things are called? Buckets? Whatever. You know what I mean. Anyway, moving on. We were in this bucket thing on the ferris wheel and you asked me what was wrong."

"I was worried," said Frank. "You looked like you were going to keel over."

"I _felt_ like I was going to keel over," laughed Gerard, glad Frank seemed to be warming up a little. "I was fucking terrified. I couldn't even look at you. I was going to just say that I didn't think lunch had agreed with me, but then I remembered what Mikey had said and for whatever crazy reason, I decided to tell you. So I did... And you didn't say anything. And we reached the top of the ferris wheel and you still hadn't said anything, and I couldn't even look at you. I thought for sure you hated me. And then I finally looked at you, and you were staring at me with this weird look on your face and then you just leaned over and kissed me, and I though _Holy mother of fuck, this is the best day ever_ and then Mikey and Ray started wolf-whistling, those fuckers."

Frank giggled his little hiccup giggle but hastily tried to pass it off as a cough. "I flipped them off. I remember, Gerard. What's your point?"

Gerard didn't answer and Frank huffed, crossing his arms again and turning back to the window.

Neither of them said another word until Gerard pulled into the fairground's parking lot.

"...Seriously?!" said Frank, trying to hide a grin.

"Seriously," said Gerard.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm annoyed at you," Frank stated as he got out of the car, but he let Gerard take his hand anyway.

They went on roller coasters. They ate cotton candy. They played a ball toss game after Frank made several jokes about how they'd definitely win because "we just have so much experience playing with balls, you know?" Gerard won a stuffed bear and gave it to Frank, who was pouting because he actually _hadn't_ won the ball toss game. Frank declared that he would name it Gee-bear and that it would live in their bed. Gerard rolled his eyes fondly.  
The fact that Frank would walk around in a public place clutching a teddy bear in one hand and holding Gerard's hand with the other was one of the many reasons Gerard was completely in love with him.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel, Gee!" Frank squealed. (Yes, squealed. But it's _manly_ when he does it, okay?)

Gerard was suddenly nervous. This was it.

"Okay," he said.

They got into the relatively short line-up, and before long they found themselves seated. As they rose into the air, Frank stared out over the fairgrounds with childlike excitement, and Gerard chuckled fondly.

Before Gerard knew it, they were near the top. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Frank," he said nervously. Frank made a "hmm?" sound, but didn't look away from the view.

Gerard reached into his pocket. "Um, so, I brought you here for a reason..."

"I forgive you, if that's what you're getting at," Frank said. "And I'm really sorry for being such an ass."

Gerard cracked a smile. "Yeah, me too."

Frank turned to look at him, smiling widely. "Happy anniversary, Gee," he said softly, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Frank, wait," Gerard blurted out.

Frank stopped, looking slightly confused.

They reached the top of the ferris wheel.

Gerard took a deep breath, unclenched his fist and held it out to Frank.

"Marry me?" he said.

Frank stared at the ring in the palm of Gerard's hand for a brief moment before leaning forward the rest of the way and kissing Gerard.

The ferris wheel started its descent.

"So is that a yes?" Gerard asked, pulling away just enough to speak.

"Holy shit, Gee, is that even a question? Of course I'll motherfucking marry you," said Frank, pulling him back in.

Gerard smiled into the kiss and could not remember the last time he'd been this happy, and he made a mental note to call Mikey later and thank him for forcing them onto that ferris wheel together seven years ago.


End file.
